Duchess Swan
Duchess Swan – córka Odetty, Księżniczki Łabędzi z baletu klasycznego Jezioro Łabędzie. W konflikcie przeznaczeń, opowiada się po stronie Royalsów pomimo tego, że dziewczyna nie do końca akceptuje swoje przeznaczenie. Przez to, że nie zawiera ono szczęśliwego i długiego życia a wręcz tragiczny koniec, dziewczyna jest niezbyt miła, trochę ponura i zazdrości innym księżniczkom ich pozytywnych zakończeń. Niekiedy próbuje choćby siłą zamienić swoje przeznaczenie z inną uczennicą, ale do tej pory nie udało jej się odmienić swojego losu. Osobowość Duchess ma wątpliwości co do swojej przynależności do Royalsów. Historia dziewczyny ma tragiczne zakończenie, które sprawia, że jest ona zazdrosna o losy innych księżniczek, mających zapewnione długie, szczęśliwe życie. Choć każda księżniczka je posiada, uważa ona Apple White za swoją największą przeciwniczkę. Może to być spowodowane tym, że Apple ma najszczęśliwsze "żyli długo i szczęśliwie", ale głównie ze względu na fakt, że będzie je dzieliła z Daringiem Charming, w którym Duchess skrycie się podkochuje. W związku z tym, dziewczyna korzysta z każdej okazji, by oczernić Apple w oczach Daringa i umówić się z nim. Córka Królowej Łabędzi potrafi pięknie tańczyć w balecie - nie ma sobie równych. Odkąd Faybelle zasugerowała jej, że może być Czarnym Łabędziem, a nie Białym, dziewczyna usiłuje na nowo go w sobie odkryć. Duchess cechuje unikalna, magiczna zdolność. Jest w stanie w każdej chwili przemienić się w łabędzia lub w człowieka. Ponadto, potrafi tańczyć na wodzie. Wygląd Duchess ma długie, sięgające bioder czarno-białe włosy z pojedynczymi blado-fioletowymi pasemkami. Są one lekko falujące oraz częściowo upięte w baletowy kok. Skóra dziewczyny jest bardzo blada, niemalże biała, a jej oczy - brązowe. Duchess odziedziczyła po swojej matce zdolność transformacji w łabędzia, jednakże pod jego postacią ma czarne pióra zamiast białych. Baśń Jezioro Łabędzie – jest to rosyjski balet klasyczny do którego muzykę napisał Piotr Czajkowski. Akcja utworu toczy się w starym zamku nieopodal jeziora, w którym mieszkają księżna i jej syn - Zygfryd. Książę to romantyczny, marzycielski młodzieniec. Pewnego dnia, bawiąc się z przyjaciółmi na festynie, Zygfryd widzi stado przelatujących łabędzi, za którymi podąża. Nad brzegiem jeziora książę spotyka białe łabędzie - młode dziewczęta zaklęte przez złego czarnoksiężnika Rotbarta. Wśród nich jest Odetta, której piękność oczarowuje młodego księcia. Zygfryd i dziewczyna zakochują się w sobie. Wyjawia ona Zygfrydowi tajemnicę złego zaklęcia - może je złamać tylko szczera i prawdziwa miłość człowieka, który pokocha Odettę, przysięgnie jej wierność i dotrzyma słowa, ratując w ten sposób swoją ukochaną i wszystkie zaklęte w ptaki dziewczęta. Zły czarownik imieniem Rotbart widzi to i ma zamiar zmusić księcia do złamania przysięgi. Na balu zorganizowanym przez księżną, Zygfryd ma wybrać narzeczoną. Wśród gości znajduje się Rotbart w ludzkiej postaci. Przyprowadził ze sobą na przyjęcie swoją córkę, Czarnego Łabędzia - podstępną Odylię, łudząco podobną do Odetty. Zygfryd pada ofiarą podstępu i przysięga wieczną miłość Odylii, sądząc, że to Odetta. W ten sposób Rotbart triumfuje, gdyż książę złamał przysięgę wierności Odetcie. Jednak Zygfryd zauważa swoją pomyłkę i śpieszy na brzeg jeziora. Załamana Odetta opowiada dziewczętom-łabędziom o zdradzie Zygfryda. W tym czasie pojawia się książę. Błaga Odettę o wybaczenie, gdyż na balu w zamku to ją widział w osobie Odylii i to jej wyznał miłość. Rozwścieczony czarny ptak Rotbart próbuje rozłączyć Odettę i Zygfryda, lecz nic nie może powstrzymać ich miłości. Zakochani rzucają się ze skały prosto w morze, a dziewczęta-łabędzie pokonują czarnoksiężnika i unoszą się do nieba w ślad za Odettą i Zygfrydem. Jednak Rotbart odradza się i szuka nowej ofiary. Relacje Rodzina Duchess jest córką Odetty z Jeziora Łabędziego. Przyjaciele Najlepszą przyjaciółką Duchess jest Faybelle Thorn. Co więcej, Sparrow Hood jest "partnerem w zbrodni" dziewczyny, ale ich przyjaźń nie jest pewna. Możliwe, że ma ona także dobry kontakt z Lizzie Hearts, zważywszy na to, że jest ona jej współlokatorką. Przyjaciółką dziewczyny jest także Courtly Jester. Miłość Duchess skrycie podkochuje się w Daringu Charmingu. Zwierzak Duchess posiada łabędzia o imieniu Pirouette. Zwierzę często służy swojej właścicielce i jej współlokatorce jako budzik. Podobnie jak ona kocha tańczyć, jednakże często ma tremę. Lalki Basic Duchess_doll.jpg|Lalka 0_8b108_a0f0a4c2_XL.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Basic' * Wydanie: styczeń 2015 * Numer asortymentu: BBD51 * Numer modelu: CDH52 W tej serii włosy Duchess związane są w kucyk oraz lekko falujące. Jej grzywka znajduje się po prawej stronie czoła. Na czubku głowy dziewczyny znajduje się ozdoba, wykonana z czarnego pióra, pereł tego samego koloru oraz liliowego kwiatu z trzema piórami. Uszy lalki przebite są srebrnymi kolczykami, również z motywem piór. Jej szyję natomiast zdobi czarny naszyjnik. Duchess ubrana jest w srebrną sukienkę. Utrzymuje się ona na czarnych ramiączkach, ozdobionych różową siateczką. Na górnej części ubrania ukazano biały wzór przedstawiający kwiaty. Całość wykończona jest różową siateczką oraz przepasana czarnym gorsetem z dwoma wiązaniami. Dolna część sukienki sięga do kolan. Ozdobiona jest ona wzorem przedstawiającym czarną kratę oraz białe pióra. Na lewym nadgarstku dziewczyny znajduje się srebrna bransoletka, natomiast na palcu prawej dłoni - pierścionek tego samego koloru. Nogi lalki pokryte są czarnymi kabaretkami. Jej buty to bogato zdobione czarne baleriny bez obcasa. Utrzymują się one dzięki różowym wiązaniom z kokardą. Do lalki dołączono fałdowaną, różową torbę z perłowym uchwytem oraz pamiętnik. Fairest on Ice Duchess_FOI_doll.jpg|Lalka Duchess_FOI_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Fairest on Ice' * Wydanie: lipiec 2015 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: ? Meta Timeline * 30 maja 2013: Duchess Swan debiutuje w odcinku Bajka Apple: Królewska Opowieść. * 31 maja 2013: Mattel składa wnioski o zastrzeżenie znaków towarowych dla Duchess Swan. * lipiec 2013: Duchess Swan debiutuje w pamiętnikach Apple i Briar z serii Basic. * 8 października 2013: Duchess Swan debiutuje w książce Księga Legend. * 8 stycznia 2014: Imię Duchess zostaje potwierdzone w odcinku Uwierz Blondie. * 27 sierpnia 2014: Oficjalny art Duchess zostaje pokazany. * 2 września 2014: Profil Duchess zostaje opublikowany na oficjalnej stronie Ever After High. * 21 października 2014: Zdjęcie lalki Duchess zostaje ujawnione w internecie. * styczeń 2015: Pierwsza lalka Duchess zostaje wydana w ramach linii Basic. * styczeń 2015: Wpisy z pamiętnika Duchess zostają ujawnione. Ciekawostki * Nazwisko Duchess pochodzi od angielskiego słowa swan, oznaczającego łabędzia. * Słowo duchess, w przetłumaczeniu na język polski oznacza księżną. * Swoje urodziny obchodzi 30 kwietnia. * Duchess pięknie tańczy, nie ma sobie równych. * Dziewczyna jest wyższa od niemal wszystkich postaci, oprócz chłopaków, którym dorównuje wzrostem. Galeria Galeria webisodów Duchess.png Duchess_Sparrow_web.png Duchess_web.png url.jpg tumblr_n0rragnZsL1suurzko1_1280.jpg Blondie and Duchess web.jpg duchess 2 odetta.png Ashlynn Ella , Hunter Huntersman i Duchess Swan web.jpg Sparow , Ashlynn , Duchess and Hunter.jpg Thronecoming_-_Duchess_dancing.jpg ds.png HumphreyLizzieDuchessFaybelle.jpg Tumblr njzyunmTMy1suurzko1 500.jpg December 4 A tcm571-192975.png Best Feather Forward - paying it forward.jpg Best Feather Forward - Duchess is desperate.jpg Tumblr o6j0vhJgoY1suurzko1 500.jpg Tumblr o6fi5zm8xe1suurzko1 500.jpg Tumblr o2ir0oXsOu1suurzko1 500.jpg The Legacy Orchard - class photo.jpg E255a330b320e95991b4ae55660502d3.jpg Ee368fd76b.jpeg Tumblr nj9gplhbAF1tu3991o10 500.jpg Tumblr ngt8xqFeor1suurzko1 500.jpg 61bf7c29a333250f50b01f8e93b3acbc.jpg 1427772 1414228781218 full.jpg 1427772 1414228793526 full.jpg BeNQGUyIQAAfHEk.jpg Duchess and Sparrow - True Hearts Day Part 3.png Duchess pulling Sparrow - THDP1.png Eah35.jpg Hqdefault (1).jpg Sparrow and Duchess Swan.jpg Sparrow and Duchess - True Hearts day Part 3.png Tumblr mzsid0u2r21rsghfro1 500.gif Tumblr n1d8ou3Ikg1stbcwyo1 500.gif Tumblr n7wpfa7euI1suurzko1 500.jpg X5btt8fFFEnEEGtvwg09k8Oabx4@550x292.gif Tumblr nj2paz6xzD1suurzko1 500.jpg Tumblr nim73yex571suurzko1 500.jpg Tumblr nh9q6lOvz61suurzko1 500.jpg Dragon Games - the crowd complains.jpg Ever-After-High-Dragon-Games-trailer-ever-after-high-39190533-624-313.jpg Inne Duchess_doll.jpg 0_8b108_a0f0a4c2_XL.png Duchess_FOI_doll.jpg Duchess_FOI_art.jpg DuchessBirthdayBall art.png Duchess Birthday Ball doll.jpg Photo_Gallery_Duchess2_tcm571-178267.png en:Duchess Swan Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Royalsi Kategoria:Lalki 2015 Kategoria:Basic Kategoria:Fairest on Ice